


Running out of Time

by CrashCityCentral



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Paradox, Time Travel, prosthetic leg Bart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashCityCentral/pseuds/CrashCityCentral
Summary: After a time paradox, Bart Allen has to accept that this is his new reality. No family, no friends, a fresh slate.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West (past), Barry Allen/Iris West, Bart Allen/Jason Todd, Cissie King-Jones/Cassie Sandsmark, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Roy Harper/Donna Troy, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Running out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not everything will be canonically accurate so don't @ me, I'm changing it for the storyline.

Hi there. My name is Bart Allen, and I’m the fastest kid alive. My life used to be great. I had my friends, my family, and I was a superhero on top of that! But a lot has happened since then. I might as well start at the very beginning. 

I was born in 2042, a dystopian dump of a world overthrown by horrific extraterrestrials (the term alien is offensive if I'm being perfectly honest) and none other than my own evil grandpa sitting on top of it all. My mother and father were a beautiful story of Romeo and Juliet, or in this case ‘Allen and Thawne’. Yep! You’re looking at the descendant of two enemy families. Dad was killed before I was born so I never really got the chance to meet him, so that left mom and me. For about a few months. You see, when my mom married pops, evil Grandpa Thawne- as I’ve stated- didn’t like that very much. I was too young to remember but Grandma iris tells me we were constantly on the run, so Mom gave me up so that I might survive. Because of my speedster ancestry, when I was born there was one teeny problem. I aged about 600% faster than normal speeds. One year after my birth, I looked 5 years old. So I guess I don’t blame her for giving me up, I must’ve been a handful. 

I was put into a Virtual simulation by some science guys to keep up with my rapid aging and brain processing, so it basically kept me sedated and crammed knowledge into me at high speeds while they performed tests and operations on my body. Not fun. They weren’t exactly nice doctors either. They technically had me in their custody for about three and a half years, but time is a little wonky to a speedster so it was thirteen years for me. I went through most of the machine's archives at that point and read all about Barry Allen, the Flash, and all the other superheroes too! So, when the time was right, I broke out. The world was so not what I expected, but I remember reading about The Flash and time travel. If I could go back… then I could fix things. Mom wouldn’t be on the run. Dad might still be alive. Extraterrestrials wouldn’t be terrorizing the planet enslaving ‘meat bags’ to work on their plantations and factories. So, that’s exactly what I did! I had to save the planet if no one else would, cause that’s what The Flash would do! Grandma Iris escorted me through the wormhole and I popped out somewhere totally unlike I imagined.


End file.
